25 Days Of Jercy
by JercyFics16
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS 2014 My present to all my Jercy readers. Happy Holidays and Merry Reading. Jercy One-Shots up tip Christmas Day. Jason and Percy have their first Christmas n't know if it's Mortal!AU or a Futuristic Fic, just read as is and take it as you see it. NEW CHAPTER EVERYDAY TO CHRISTMAS. New Years Bonus Chapter
1. Day One

**Warm Sweaters**

Jason raised an eyebrow at Percy as he held up the extra, _extra_, large blue sweater.

"I'm not gonna eat enough Christmas cookies to fit into this." He commented, looking at the big sweater.

Percy rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Just put on the damn sweater Jay." He said crossing his arms.

"_Oooo_kay, but it won't fit correctly." He put on the sweater with some difficulty, but he got it on.

"_See_, it doesn't fit."

Instead of answering him, Percy stepped closer to him, picking up the bottom hem of the sweater, lifting it up and stuck himself in the sweater, popping his head through the neck hole, coming face to face with Jason.

Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's torso in the sweater.

"_See_, it fits _just_ right." He said, mockingly to Jason as he stuck out his tongue in a '_ha ha, I won_' face.

Jason just wrapped his arms around Percy's lower back.

"You are _such_ a _seaweed brain_."

"But I'm _your_ seaweed brain."

"Dork." He said, laughing under his breath.

"Shut up and kiss me superman."

Jason smiled and did just that.

_AN: SOOOO sorry I didn't post this on December First like I did on Wattpad. BUT IT HERE NOW! Woop._


	2. Day Two

**Christmas Cookie Fights**

Percy had his hand over his smile that was splitting his face as Jason was paralyzed with shock, hands in the air, and covered in flour.

"I _know_ you did not just do that." Jason said, wiping flour from his eyelids. Percy bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing.

Slowly, as not to startle him, Jason grabbed a handful of flour from the container and chucked it at Percy.

He used his arm to wipe it away, he glared at Jason as he threw the mini chocolate chips at him.

Using pot lids as shields, Jason and Percy kept throwing food or food ingredients at each other.

Cinnamon sugar.

Globs of peanut butter.

Gummy worms.

Cookie dough.

Then Jason flicked frosting at Percy, taking his moment of surprise as an advantage to dive and pin him against the counter.

"You taste like salty chocolate." Jason commented as he licked and kissed the frosting off of his face.

"And flour."

"That's because I'm sweet."

"Yes, you're _really sweet_." Jason surprised Percy again by tickling his stomach as he blew raspberries into the sides of his neck and cheeks.

"JaHAHASON! STAHAHAHAfffff. THAHAHAT'S SOOHOOOHO UNFHAHAIR!" Percy couldn't contain his laughter as his arms tightened around Jason's shoulders. (Translation: JASON! STOP! THAT'S SO UNFAIR!)

"You're the one that started it." Jason said, breathlessly. Stopping his fingers from ticking Percy, he instead wrapped his arms around his waist.

Their breathes synced as they held each other, their kissing making them even more breathless.


	3. Day Three

**Sleepy Mornings**

"Percy." A voice whispered. "Percy wake up."

"No."

The voice sighed.

"You gotta wake up. We have plans remember? Shopping for Christmas? It'll be right around the corner before you know it. And all the good stuff will be gone."

"Tomorrow. Sleep in _today_."

The voice sighed again.

"Alright, but when you can't find the perfect present, don't whine to me 'bout it."

"That's nice Jay. Now let me sleep."

Percy felt the bed dip when Jason climbed back in, wrapping his arms around him. He snuggled into Jason's warm embrace.


	4. Day Four

**Buying Gifts**

"This one Jay. This one is perfect for Annabeth." Percy was holding up shirt that was grey and had turquoise owls everywhere.

"And this one for Nico." It was footie pajamas that was black with skulls wearing Christmas hats.

"This one though..."

Jason smiled as Percy showed him the different things he got for their friends, the happiness glowing on his face and the light in his eyes was a thing to cherish.

"What?" Percy became confused, wondering why Jason was just looking at him like that.

"Nothin." Jason's smile grew as he put his arm around Percy's shoulders.

"You're just perfect."

_AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before. Had some school projects to finish, and we're putting up our tree for Christmas._


	5. Day Five

**Breakfast In Bed**

Jason and Percy were dressed in fluffy pajamas, sitting next to each other on the bed, eating donuts.

"How many donuts are left?"

"Donno. How many did we buy and how many have we've eatten already?"

"Uhonumm." Percy hummed, shrugging. "Just make sure BlackJack gets whatever we don't eat." They both laughed as they ate.

"So, we're just not gonna do anything today?" Percy raised an eyebrow at Jason. " Because I specificly remember you wanting to put the tree up today."

"_I said, _that we were going to do that _tomorrow, _seaweed brain."

Percy suck out his tongue and grabbed the box of donuts.

"You don't get anymore then."

"That's fine _because I have-" _Jason got up from the bed and surprised Percy by picking him up. "_You."_


	6. Day Six

**The Perfect Tree**

"We are _not_ getting a blue tree." Jason groaned, rubbing his fore finger and thumb over his eyes.

"_But look at it! It's soooooo blue!_" Percy whined, gestering wildly to the bright blue Christmas tree.

"_No!_"

"_PLEEEEEEEEASE JAY!_"

"Percy, bkue isn't even a Christmas color."

"But...but..._BLUE _Jason! It's _blue!_"

"Don't you _dare _do that, _that thing you do._" Jason said, pointing at Percy angrily._  
_

"_Please?_" Percy asked, pouting, eyes big and glossy.

"Ugh, _fine._" Jason rolled his eyes. "But that was _so unfair _man."


	7. Day Seven

**Decorating**

"_Just-one-more-inch-_" Percy gritted his teeth as he stretched to put a blue ornament that had a picture of him and his mom in a heart picture frame.

"I got it." A hand came and took the ornamnent from his hand and hung it up on the branch he was trying to reach.

"_Hmpff._" Percy huffed, glaring at Jason. "_Just because you're taller doesn't mean rub it in my face._"

"It's only _one inch _seaweed brain. Plus being Superman ment helping people."

"But I'm not a _damsel in distress._" He crossed his arms.

"I know you aren't, I didn't say-"

"I know what you said, it's just-"

"Just what? Helpful?"

"Yes, no. Just i-"

"You hate that I'm taller than you?"

"Well, yeah." Percy shrugged, looking down. "Stupid isn't it."

"Not really. I like that I'm taller than you."

"Why?"

"Because, then I could do this," Jason said, kissing Percy's nose. "And this," He kissed both of Percy's cheeks. "_And..._" He swooped down for a kiss on the lips. "I wouldn't care how tall you are, I still love you."

"Even if I was a foot tall?"

"Even then."


End file.
